Talk:Earth-TRN358
Really? Don't get me wrong..but why this page exist? Now we gonna start creating TRNs for everything that characters are thinking at the moment and they don't it? somebody explain me. 22:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :We already have official reality numbers for fantasies/daydreams (Earth-90231), dreams/nightmares (Earth-6111), hallucinations/delusions (Earth-13819) and even fairy tales (Earth-5311). So the answer is yes, this page does have a good reason to exist, as within the marvel universe, fantasies are, in fact, glimpes of alternate realities. The Wikia Editor (talk), 1:57, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I think (but I really unsure of it) there was an agreement that those kind of realities were covered only if they had a designation ? Undoniel (talk) 11:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not as familiar with your first three examples, but in the case of Kitty's Fairy Tale that is a well-rounded reality with multiple appearances, most notably in Nightcrawler Vol 1. I don't know that we have an official stance on single appearances of wishful thinking scenes in people's imaginations. I think if we started tracking those, especially without official designations, we will become overwhelmed. I think we should remove it. ::Artful Dodger (talk) 13:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Like Undoniel, I would say there's no problem covering these type of reality as long as they have an official numeration. Using a TRN for such minor and unimportant reality is not worth it. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 16:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was unaware of such an agreement. But I have to wonder about consistency. Earth-90231 is pretty much the same sort of thing as the TRN I've created here. It's a brief fantasy in which Peter Parker imagines himself punching Flash. For all intents and purposes, there is no difference. I'm not saying the TRN should necessarily stay, I'm just pointing out that it seems rather inconsistent to say that only certain fantasies should be thought of as alternate realities and others shouldn't based on conjecture. I think this topic should probably be more thoroughly discussed given the fact that, as far as I can tell anyway, this reality is no different from any other fantasy/daydream reality we have seen so far. The Wikia Editor (talk) 3:19, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::The main difference is that 90231 has an official designation http://www.marvunapp.com/master/earthteaz.htm while Logan's imagination does not. If it did, we would make it official. Since it doesn't, we are using our own judgement on whether or not to tag it with a TRN (which are only applicable this site, btw). ::::We try to keep the TRNs under control and only tag realities which are likely to have official designations in the future. This one imaginary scene does not seem like a candidate for an official designation. ::::Artful Dodger (talk) 19:22, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. No reason for this one, as it will likely NEVER receive an official designation and only existed for a few moments in it's proper universe. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:15, November 12, 2014 (UTC)